A conventional connection between the engine and air filter of vehicles includes a hose having two ends which are connected to the inlet of an engine and an air filter, such that air is filtered when passing through the air filter and supplied into the combustion chamber of the engine. The hose usually is made by rubber which is flexible and can be easily bent in the limited space in the engine room.
The engine generates heat which is supposed brought from the engine by the coolant and the radiator. However, the temperature in the engine room is high and accelerates the rubber hose to reach its fatigue limit. The hose might become fragile and cracked, so that the hose has to be replaced to prevent leakage.
The two ends of the hose on the engine and the air filter become sticky and cannot be removed from the engine and the air filter easily. Generally, the technician uses a knife or a thin object to insert between the object and the end of the hose, and then separates the hose from the objects. The hose is then pulled and separated from the objects.
The engine room has limited space which restricts the use of tools so that it takes a lot of time to remove the hose from the engine and the air filter.
The present invention intends to provide a tool for removing the hose from the objects such as the engine and the air filter conveniently.